Familia
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - No sabía que era tener una familia por eso le estaba costando demasiado lidiar con sus hijos sin embargo su esposa le daría una pequeña ayudadita... si definitivamente Ino siempre estaría para guiarlo a ser un buen padre... Continuación de Sueño


**N/A**

**Aquí una pequeña continuación de Sueño.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Naruto ya estaría enamorado de Ino y no de Sakura.

* * *

**Familia**

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? - Naruto quien ahora era el Hokage de Konoha miraba a su hijo de diez años llamado Minato quien era rubio de ojos azules al igual que él exceptuando las marcas de zorro de las mejillas de su padre - Solo quería ser como tú así que preferi enfrentarme a esos dos ninjas que estaban armando alboroto en el mercado de la aldea ¿tiene algo de malo? - pregunto este con una ceja levantada mientras veía que su padre se estaba conteniendo para no golpearlo allí mismo - ¡Por supuesto que tiene algo de malo! No sabes demasiadas técnicas ninjas y vas y enfrentas a ninjas más experimentados ¡tu madre estaba preocupada! ¡deja de actuar como un niño Mintato! - su hijo tan solo apreto los puños para mirarlo con furia por los gritos pues sus compañeros de equipo estaban esperando fuera y seguramente irían a contarle a todo el mundo sobre el sermón de su padre eso lo molestaba porque tan solo deseaba ser como su padre quien era el héroe de Konoha - ¿Y lo dice quién siempre estaba desafiando a gente más experimentada? Los aldeanos dicen que eres el mejor de los Kages yo tan solo quiero ser como tú - aseguro su hijo dando un paso adelante entonces su padre tan solo suspiro un poco - Deja de intentar ser como yo Minato aprende a ser tu mismo - le dijo su padre pero este tan solo nego - Todo mundo espera que sea como tú así que estoy haciendo eso por eso desafie a esos ninjas, por eso haga lo que tú hacías ¡deberías de estar orgulloso de mi como Uchiha-san lo esta de Itachi! ¡no eres un buen padre solo eres un dobe como dice Uchiha-san! - lo siguiente que sintio fue un puñetazo en la mejilla cortesía de su padre quien respiraba fuertemente odiaba muchas cosas de su hijo y la primera era que al parecer siempre estaba del lado de Sasuke.

- No mereces ser un ninja Minato porque solo piensas en ti mismo - desato con un movimiento rápido la banda de ninja de su hijo y salio de su oficina dejandolo solo, amaba a su hijo más que a su vida pero es que Minato quería crecer a pasos agigantados porque siempre le pedía que le enseñara técnicas avanzadas cuando ni siquiera quería aprenderlas solo quería ser reconocido y era justo como él lo quizo en su momento por eso ahora que era adulto no sabía como tratar con esas situaciones porque ya no era un niño, la guerra lo había cambiado, suspiro un poco mientras salía de la mansión Hokage con la banda de su hijo en sus manos - ¡Papá! - alzo la vista para encontrarse con Kushina su hija de ocho años que venía corriendo con su madre y su otro hijo detrás de ella - Kushina - la abrazo un poco para colocarse en cuclillas y besarla en la mejilla - Los niños querían venir a verte - miro a Ino quien traía de la mano a su hijo de seis años llamado Inoichi pues era rubio pero tenía los ojos entre verdes y azules era un poco difícil de identificarlos en cambio su niña tenía el cabello de su madre fallecida - No me molesta que vengan a visitarme pero me preocupa un poco tu condición Ino - su esposa se llevo la mano a su pequeño vientre de seis meses para sonreirle con cariño a su esposo - Sakura dice que me hace bien caminar unos momentos al día además estoy buscando a Minato ¿lo has visto? - pregunto su esposa y él tan solo miro a la mansión Hokage.

- Kushina ve con tu hermano a por un helado, tomate tu tiempo pequeña y cuando terminen con esto vengan a la oficina de su padre - la pequeña pelirroja asintió para tomar de la mano a su hermanito y empezar a andar hablando de quien sabe que chico - Vamos - su esposa lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar con él hacía la mansión Hokage mientras este tan solo andaba como un niño pequeño que esta a punto de ser castigado por algo. La puerta fue cerrada por su esposa que camino con él hasta la mesa para sentarlo en la silla de Hokage y ella tomar asiento frente a él pero sobre la mesa para besarlo suavemente - Le pegue Ino, no soy un buen padre - aseguro este escondiendose en el pecho de su esposa como niño pequeño sintió que ella le acariciaba suavemente el cabello para tratar de tranquilizarlo - Solo debes disculparte y decirle lo que sientes Naruto, solo eso - comento esta para levantarle la cara y sonreirle solo como ella sabía hacerlo - Jamás tuve una familia por lo que no tuve un padre que me regañara o que me pidiera perdón por algo no se como hacerlo además Minato parece más hijo de Sasuke que mío - la rubia hizo un leve mohín negando con la cabeza odiaba a Sasuke porque siempre se las daba de buen padre y es que si lo era pero le molestaba que siempre hablara mal de su esposo frente a su hijo.

* * *

La noche había llegado y era casi la hora de la cena y el hijo mayor estaba encerrado en su habitación no deseaba para nada hablar con sus padres además se sentía humillado por el golpe que le había dado su padre, tocaron a su puerta sabía que su padre estaba sufriendo pero no lo pensaba perdonar jamás por la humillación - Minato - no iba a abrir la puerta para nada que ni pensara que lo haría.

Regreso sobre sus pasos la cena había terminado y su hijo no había bajado además no lo perdonaría tan fácil - Es hora de dormir - señalo Naruto levantandose de la silla pero su esposa tan solo se levanto para comenzar a subir las escaleras entonces la siguio cuando vio que se detuvo frente a la puerta de su hijo para levantar el puño penso que iba a tocar pero en vez de eso concentro chakra y mando a volar la puerta para mirar furiosa a su hijo - ¡Vas a escuchar a tu padre te guste o no Namikaze Minato! - miro a su esposo para que este tragara duro y asintiera... miro a su hijo que tenía miedo del comportamiento de su madre entonces este miro por la ventana para no mirar a su padre que entraba a su dormitorio para suspirar un poco - Lamento mucho haberte golpeado - se disculpo este con una reverencia observando a su hijo que tan solo sonrió levemente - Solo te duele saber que Uchiha-san es más como yo y que lo quiero más que a ti por eso me golpeaste - Naruto camino hasta la ventana y coloco sus manos sobre el marco de este para soltar una leve risa.

- Cuando era niño hacía todo tipo de travesuras para llamar la atención de las personas y me la pasaba gritando ¡Algún día sere el Hokage y todo mundo me reconocera! esa siempre fue mi determinación, como sabes no tuve padres que me llamaran la atención es por eso que el golpearte fue mi manera de llamarte la atención, sé que quiza no soy como Sasuke y que si quiza sea un dobe pero jamás dudes que te amo y que me preocupo por ti, no pienso ser alguien que sea tu amigo siempre Minato porque soy tu padre y como tal debo hacer lo mejor para ti, quiero que dejes de ser un niño y que te comportes de acuerdo a tu edad no quiero que seas como yo solo se tu y entonces seras reconocido por la aldea, debes proteger a determinada persona y para eso necesitas ser maduro no niego que cuando era niño era un dobe pero jamás, jamás puse en riesgo la vida de las personas yo como tú padre y Hokage que soy siempre tendre que proteger a personas y necesito a personas de confianza a mi lado es por eso que deseo que mis tres hijos y el cuarto que viene en camino aprendan lo mejor de mi y no mi lado infantil porque el deber de ser Hokage es proteger a personas - miro a su hijo que tenía la boca abierta y los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas no era muy común ver asi a Minato.

- Todo mundo piensa que debo ser como tú y odio eso - se acerco a su hijo para abrazarlo y besar su cabezita mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos - Solo sé tu Minato por una vez solo preocupate por ti y no por lo que piense la gente, quiero que mi hijo sea feliz siendo él y que no cargue en sus hombros mi nombre porque creeme yo no cargo en mis hombros el nombre de tu abuelo o el de Ero-sennin solo soy Namikaze Naruto alguien que en su infancia fue un dobe, alguien que sufrio demasiado, alguien que se enamoro de tu madre y alguien que tiene cuatro hermosos hijos, deseo que me ames como hijo Minato porque yo te amo porque eres mi vida, eres un pedacito de mi Minato, Sasuke es Sasuke y yo soy yo - su hijo lo abrazo mientras lloraba, su padre tenía razón era momento de dejar de ser un niño y convertirse en el próximo aspirante a Hokage porque sería solo Minato el que llevara el nombre de su abuelo no querría decir que era su abuelo o su padre era solo él.

Ino sonrió tiernamente al verlos así, amaba a su familia y sabía que Naruto jamás había tenido una familia pero ella le enseñaría a ser un buen padre porque él le enseñaba a ser una buena madre. Su hijo lo miraba con admiración - Te quiero papá - Naruto le alboroto el cabello para acomodarlo en la cama - ¿Vas a cenar Minato? - pregunto Ino y su hijo aisntió para besar a su padre en la mejilla y a su madre igual así salio a donde sus hermanos cenaban uno que otro dulce - ¡Dame eso Kushina! - grito tratando de que la niña le diera su panecillo - ¡Quitate Minato! ¡Jutsu clones de sombra! - lo siguiente que se escucho fue el caer de varios platos en la cocina - ¡Nosotros lo limpiamos mamá! - Naruto se acerco para besar a su esposa que se acomodo en su pecho mientras él recargaba su mentón sobre su cabeza - Seras un excelente padre además tú me has enseñado a ser una buena madre - aseguro esta mientras su esposo reía suavemente - Gracias Ino - ella rió suavemente, lo amaba porque le gustaba la forma de hacer las cosas que tenía, lo amaba porque apesar de ser un adulto era un niño aún, lo amaba por que cada día aprendía de él, y Naruto la amaba porque le había robado el corazón, porque con ella aprendía a diario, la amaba por la forma en que regañaba a sus hijos (haciéndolos sufrir un poco y después preparando su comida favorita), la amaba porque Ino era su realidad y no un sueño que algún dái tuvo con Sakura, la amaba porque era su familia y su casa, por eso y por mucho más la amaba de eso no había ninguna duda.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña y última continuación de Sueño de la misma pareja.**


End file.
